Princess, Guardians, Love Ugh!
by AzaraFlames
Summary: Lucy was planning on confessing to Natsu but Lisanna interferes, leaving Lucy heartbroken. Lucy then sees Lisanna as her enemy. One day in the guild, she got kicked out of the team and got replaced by Lisanna! She quits the guild and wanders in the Forest called Lara to clear her mind but just bumped onto 2 girls with armor! Full summary inside! 〜（ゝ。 ）（ Ｏ ）( )ゞ ーRespect!
1. Writing to Mama and Papa

**Full Summary**_: Lucy was planning on confessing to Natsu but Lisanna interferes. Lucy then sees Lisanna as her enemy. One day in the guild, she got kicked out of the team and got replaced by Lisanna! She quits the guild and wanders in the Forest called Lara to clear her mind but just bumped onto 2 girls with armor! She trains under them and something unexpected happens! She turned to a powerful Mage and joined Sabertooth with her 2 guardians in a different name! Two boys with black and blonde hair got a crush on her and is planning to make her fell in love of him! She joins the G.M.G. And Natsu, who is dating Lisanna, fell in love on her! Will Natsu know who she is or not? Will love blossom or another heartbreak will happen? _

**Couple: Still not Decided.**

**Language: English**

**Rating: Rated K may change from time to time.**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure, Humor and Friendship**

**Note: May contain vulgar Language, OCs and Hurt/Comfort parts.**

* * *

A blonde hair teenager was browsing some books in a library,** A Magic library.**

A library that contains books that teach and help you learn some other magics you don't wield. There were different kinds of them. Some of them were for Dragon slayer magic, some of them were forbidden magic, some of them were lost magic. The magic library was located in the city of Magnolia. Many people sometimes walk in the library and starts self teaching.

The blonde hair girl finally took one book that teaches celestial magic and some others she don't know. She shifted her body on a chair and layer the book on top of the table and began switching pages from one to another. She groaned.

"Grr.. There are so many types of celestial magic here! I don't know what to pick first. And it's all hard!" Lucy groaned as she sighed and let her hands jump in the air and landed softly on her lap, and sighed in defeat.

She shook her head and continued shifting pages. After some shifting, something caught her eyes.

"Celestial Orb." She read. She read the description and it said it was easy to practice. She smiled. "Finally, I have something to practice!" She shouted, earning 'shhh!'s from the people who was sitting peacefully. She apologized quietly. She closed the book and walked to the Librarian.

"Oh, Hello there, Miss. How can I help you?" The librarian smiled. "Umm, do you mind me borrowing this book?" Lucy asked, as she showed her the book, which wrote on the cover was "Celestial Magic".

"Oh sure! Just be careful on handling it. It's very rare and fragile! Oh! I forgot. Why don't you try our new book, Time Ark?" The librarian smiled, as she walked to a book shelve where the Time Ark Magic is. She let the book fall down gently on the counter, which resulted a group of dust spread. They coughed.

"This is a new arrival. Time Ark is a lost magic. Miss, would you like to learn this too?" The Librarian offered, making the blonde hair surprised. "Uhh, Me? Is it okay?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow. The librarian just nodded and handed her the book.

"Thank you, Miss..?"

"Sakura." The librarian smiled. The librarian was a beautiful woman. She had pink waist-long hair, tied in a high pony and had pink eyes. A body that looked like a hourglass. She wore a maid-like dress.

"Thank you, Miss Sakura for letting me borrow these books! I will return them here safely and not a scratch would be written! I promise!" Lucy said.

With that said, she waved goodbye and ran to the door.

"Such a beautiful and energetic girl she is." Sakura smiled and faced the other people who is infront of the counter waiting.

**Lucy's Place**

Lucy ran to her house and slammed the door open then closed. She dropped the books on to her living room and dropped the books with a thud and ran to her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and arranged them on top of her bed. She ran to her bathroom. It was 9:08 pm. The run was 10 minutes from the library to her home.

She began setting her bath tub. She grabbed a shampoo and her soap on a small white cabinet under the bath tub. She placed them on a place where it won't slip or fall. She twisted the faucet and warm water poured down the tub. Steam was everywhere. She stripped down and jumped in the bath tub and began relaxing.

After 20 minutes of bathing, she jumped out of bath tub and grabbed her cream colored towel, that smells vanilla and strawberries. She covered her naked body with the towel and walked out of the door, slowly closing the door after she went out. She sighed in relief. She walked to her bed where she left her clothes. She bent down, making the bottom of hers visible. She dressed and groomed herself.

After that, she looked at the time. It was 9:33 pm already. _'I need to write to Mama and Papa.'_ She said in her mind. She walked to her bedroom and sat on her chair, infront of it was a table filled with letters to her Mama and Papa. She brought out her quill and a paper and began writing.

_'Dear Mama and Papa,_

_How is it with heaven? I bet you're having fun. By the way, today, I went to the magic library and found a book called 'Celestial Magic'. It teaches other celestial magic abilities that I don't know. Tomorrow, I'll start practicing it. That's all. Ja'Ne, Mama, Papa._

_Sincerly your daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia'_

A smile was written in her face. She grabbed a white empty envelope and putted inside it. She putted on one of her table storage.

She yawned and stretched. She stood up and went to her bed. She jumped in and snuggled with the blanket covering her body to keep warm. "Good night, Mama, Papa." She whispered and smiled. After some minutes and seconds, she fell in a deep sleep.

_**-End of Chapter 1-**_

* * *

**Konbanwa Minna! My 3rd fanfiction is finally here!**

**Gomene Minna-san for not updating on Scarlet Knights!**

**Blame School for it! **

**Well, By the way, Thanks for reading. **

**Hope you like it and please leave a review. **

**Stay tuned for more!**

**Ja'Ne!**


	2. Confession Shattered Part 1: A Scare

Chapter 2: Confession Shattered Part 1: A random scare

Previously:

Little did she know, something not wonderful will happen to her.

Me: Let's start the fanfic!

Rogue: Tada. *spreads arms in a L and wiggles hands*

Me: Kyaaaa!

Rogue: ...

Morning came. The sun shone brightly in the sky, rays of sunlight passing through windows, and poked the blanket of a blonde beauty.

A yawn from under the blankets was heard, and the blankets starts to move as the person moves too.

The figure rised from her bed and stretched her muscles. There it was, the blonde beauty, Lucy. (Me: Wat.)

She stretched her muscles and yawned once again. She stood up and fixed her bed and walked to her bathroom to cleanse herself. She fixed her hygiene and took a warm shower. 20 minutes later, she came out and dressed herself.

She was still a little drowsy because of her last night's sleep. She grabbed her whip and so is her keys and hooked them onto her belt.

She look at the time, she noticed she was nearly late. Master Makarov was to observe his children for some private reasons.

She rushed to her door and went out, not forgetting to lock it and started dashing to the neighborhood. Everyone she passed by greeted her and she greeted them too.

As soon as she reached her target place, she remembered something important. Something important. She was going to confess to someone and that someone is...

The one and only...

Natsu Dragneel a.k.a. Salamander.

She went all "doki,doki". She blushed and smiled faintly. Her head shot up and rushed to the guild doors. She opened them with a bang. All of the people caught its attention and looked at her.

"Ohayou, Minna-San!" Lucy greeted. "Ohayou, Lucy!" The guild greeted with a wave and continued what they were doing.

Lucy was hoping to see Natsu. Her head tilted side to side, looking for her beloved. She saw Natsu, talking to someone she didn't know.

She walked to them and noticed the person was a girl with white hair and was up to her shoulders. She looked like an eighteenth girl. She went further more but hid herself.

They were chatting. Lucy wanted to confess to Natsu but she didn't want to destroy their conversation. So she just went to the bar which was tended by Mirajane.

She sat on her favorite stool and motioned Mirajane to come to her by waving at her.

"Ohayou, Mira-San~" Lucy started. Mirajane noticed and walked at her.

"Good Morning to you too, Lucy. Strawberry Milkshake?" Mirajane said and asked. Lucy just nodded and Mira went to the kitchen to make one. Lucy waited patiently, thoughts flooding her mind about earlier.

'Who might that girl be? Natsu's girlfriend?' Lucy thought. She sighed. Her heart was pounding hard. 'Doki, Doki' it says.

Lucy inhaled a deep breath and exhaled, saying to herself to relax. She inhaled and exhaled once more and she stood up, her courage building up. Her courage was about to max but it went down when Mira suddenly whispered in Lucy's ear.

"Hey. Time for your Milkshake..." Mira whispered seductively, as she twirled her lip, as like it was about to devour someone.

Lucy paled and screamed and scurried away to the guild doors, not going out. Mira was laughing and cackling and chuckling. Her hand would to reach to her stomach, hoping to stop the aching of it.

"Hahahahaha! You should have seen your face! Oh God, My sides! Hahaha!" Mira laughed while Lucy blushed her whole face.

Lucy began scolding Mira.

After 2 hours of scolding, Lucy didn't noticed that her milkshake has melted. It was now a gooey one. And she noticed to that Natsu was sitting on a chair, still talking to someone.

The clock ticked then tocked. A mere silence was going through Lucy. She didn't hear her guildmates around her because she didn't care of them, she only cared for Natsu. Only Natsu.

She loved her so much that everytime Natsu breaks in her house or eats her food or sleep on her bed, she loves each moments of them. She only fears what Natsu will react if she showed her true feelings.

She sighed.

"Ara, Ara. Deep thoughts, Ne Lucy?" Said a sneaky Mirajane. This scared the shit out of Lucy, causing her to jump of her stool and scream, earning the guild's attention.

Lucy then looked around her, only to see the eyes of her guild mates pointed at her. She grew pale and got all jelly.

"I-I-I-I...hate you...s-so..much...Mira-San...". Lucy cried while Mira giggled and laughed. The commotion Didnt stay that much long and the guild soon resumed on their activities.

YOLO. I FAILED THIS CHAPTER SO FUCKING HARD. XD SORRY GUYS FOR THE LATE UPDATE. FOR THOSE WHO READ SCARLET KNIGHTS AND IS WILLING FOR MORE CHAPTERS, IM SORRY BUT IT WILL BE ON HIATUS. I AM PLANNING ON DELETING IT SOMEHOW AND PLANNING TO MAKE SOME CORRECTIONS AND STUFF IN IT.

ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY!

SINCERLY,

AZARAFLAMES


End file.
